


Jamie Would Never

by Skairipa_100



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Jamie has a lot of feelings about what happens, Light Angst, Love, Loyalty, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Cheating, One Shot, Protective Dani Clayton, Rated M only for profanity, These two just really love and trust each other a lot, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_100/pseuds/Skairipa_100
Summary: Another woman tries to pick up Jamie while she and Dani are out at a bar.  When Jamie rejects her, the woman lies to Dani and tries to create drama between the two.  Dani, however, is having none of it.  Because Dani knows that Jamie would never.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	Jamie Would Never

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea I had. I hope you all like it. :)

Dani couldn’t take her eyes off of Jamie. She never could really. Jamie was sitting across the booth from Dani. It was Friday night and they were at their favorite bar in their new Vermont town. Jamie looked up from her pint and caught Dani staring. She smiled when they made eye contact.

“Penny for your thoughts, Poppins?” She asked.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare,” Dani responded, slightly flustered.

“S’okay, really. I don’t mind a pretty girl staring at me,” Jamie replied, smirking.

“Just any pretty girl?” Dani asked.

Jamie shook her head slowly. “No, just the one sitting here in front of me. That’s the only one I care about.”

Jamie was rewarded for her comment with a huge grin from Dani. She loved being the reason for that smile. It had only been a couple of months since the two had left England and settled in Vermont, but Jamie had made it her daily mission to make Dani smile as many times as she could. Jamie didn’t think she was very good at very many things, but there were two things she was an absolute expert on: plants and making Dani Clayton smile. And that was good enough for her.

“You didn’t answer my question though,” Jamie continued. “What were you thinking about?”

“Honestly? You,” Dani said.

“Oh yeah?” Jamie asked, intrigued.

“Yeah, I was just thinking about how much life has changed in these past couple of months, you know?”

Jamie nodded in agreement.

Dani continued, “I just can’t believe I got so lucky. I’m so happy with our life, Jamie. I’m so happy with _you_ , and I just can’t believe sometimes that all of this is real. That you love me back.”

Both of their thoughts drifted to a month ago when Jamie had first told Dani that she was in love with her. The memory brought a smile to both their faces. They had said “I love you” to each other every day since, never getting tired of saying it and hearing the other say it back.

“I feel the same, Dani. Don’t know how I got to be so damn lucky.”

Jamie reached across the table and squeezed Dani’s hand, rubbing her thumb over Dani’s knuckles and earning a soft sigh from the blonde. If they hadn’t been in public, Dani would have leaned across the table and kissed her.

“I love you, Jamie,” Dani whispered.

“I love you, too. So much,” Jamie whispered back.

The pair sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, just soaking up the other’s company. They were in a crowded bar, but they couldn’t see or hear anyone but each other. Jamie noticed that both of their drinks were almost empty.

“Want me to go buy us a second round?” She asked Dani.

“Sure. I could use another after some of those cranky customers we had today.”

Jamie chuckled and downed the last of her drink. “I hear ya. You stay here, relax, and finish up that drink. I’ll just be right back with more.”

“Okay, thanks,” Dani said, smiling up at Jamie as she slid out of the booth.

Jamie made her way though the crowd to the bar, hopping up onto one of the barstools and flagging down Lou, her favorite bartender.

“Oi! Lou! Can I get two more?” Jamie shouted to him over the roar of the crowd, holding up two fingers to emphasize what she was saying.

Lou acknowledged her with a nod and motioned that he would be there in a moment.

“Are you British?”

The voice came from the stool next to Jamie. She hadn’t even noticed the woman when she sat down.

“Uh, yeah,” Jamie replied, not wanting to get pulled into a conversation.

“I just _love_ your accent. It’s so cute.”

Jamie scoffed. She hated being a novelty. And she really hated being called cute. Unless, of course, it was Dani saying it. She ignored the comment altogether.

“I’m Courtney. What’s your name?”

_I wish Lou would hurry up. This woman wants to chat, and I can’t very well be rude to her._

“Jamie,” she replied quickly, keeping her eyes straight ahead and not even looking over at Courtney.

Dani was watching the interaction with interest from their booth. People kept walking by and obscuring her view, but she could clearly see that a woman was trying to chat up her girlfriend. She could tell from Jamie’s body language that she was annoyed. _Poor Jamie_ , Dani thought, chuckling to herself. Just then a man walked over and stood in front of Dani’s booth.

“Uh, hello,” he stated, nervously. “Are you alone? Do you mind if I join you?”

_This is what I get for laughing at Jamie._

“Sorry, I’m with someone, actually,” Dani said, gesturing towards the empty glass on Jamie’s side of the table.

“Oh, of course. So sorry I bothered you,” he said awkwardly, backing away and then turning around to go.

_Poor guy. At least he took “no” for an answer. What is taking Jamie so long?_

Jamie was still waiting on their drinks, stuck with her new admirer Courtney, who was choosing to ignore Jamie’s indifference, and now annoyance, towards her.

“As I was saying, I’m here with someone,” Jamie insisted. It was already the second time in their short interaction that she had told this woman she was with someone. Most people backed off quickly when they learned that kind of information.

“Ok, who?” Courtney challenged, annoyed that picking up Jamie was not going as planned for her.

Jamie gestured in Dani’s general direction without really looking.

“Oh, her? The blonde? The one flirting with a _man_ right now?”

“What?” Jamie asked, her head spinning around. Sure enough, there was a man talking to Dani. _Oh, that’s just great. Super timing, mate._

The man walked away, clearly dejected. Jamie felt more smug about it than she should have.

“Yeah, that’s the one,” she said with pride, savoring the displeased look on Courtney’s face.

Courtney huffed.

“Look,” Jamie continued. “I just want to get mine and my girlfriend’s drinks and get back to her, yeah? You’re wasting your time here with me. It’s only fair I tell you that.”

“Well, it’s only fair that _I_ tell _you_ that I get what I want,” Courtney said back with determination. “And what I want tonight is you. And I think that’s what you want, too.” She leaned over and placed her hand on Jamie’s thigh, squeezing it.

“Whoa! What the fuck?!” Jamie exclaimed, trying to get off the stool. But Courtney held her where she was and Jamie froze, unsure of what to do without making a scene. She was in shock that this woman would not take no for an answer.

While Dani had been turning down the guy who wanted to join her, she had lost track of Jamie. When she was able to get a clear line of sight through the crowd again, she saw the other woman place her hand on Jamie’s thigh. _Oh, hell no…._ Dani did not hesitate. She slid out of the booth and speed marched towards the bar.

Jamie was scooting off the stool and standing up, clearly flustered, when she felt another set of hands around her waist, guiding her back down to the stool. She knew without looking that it was Dani. Her body automatically responded to Dani’s touch and she could smell Dani’s shampoo and would recognize it anywhere. Dani’s presence instantly soothed her. She had come to rescue her from this predicament. But then, Jamie realized what all of this might have looked like to Dani and her heart was gripped with fear.

“What’s going on here?” Dani demanded.

Jamie was about to respond when she looked up and noticed that Dani was not looking at her, but at Courtney. Dani’s jaw was set and she had a determined look in her eyes. Jamie found it both scary and alluring at the same time. Jamie’s mind was spinning. _Is Dani mad at me? Does she think I was flirting with this woman? Doesn’t she know that I would never?_ Dani was standing so close to where Jamie was seated that there was no separation between them. Dani had her arm protectively around Jamie’s waist, holding her tight. Jamie took that as a good sign and slid her arm around Dani in return. Touching Dani always helped to ground her.

“I said, what’s going on here?” Dani repeated. Her tone was definitely angry.

“And who exactly are you?” Courtney spat back at her.

Jamie’s eyes widened. _I already told her who she is. This is not going to go well. How did I end up in this situation? Where is Lou with our damn drinks?!_

“ _I_ am _her_ girlfriend and _I’d_ like to know just who the fuck _you_ are and why you’re touching my girlfriend without her permission.”

_Oh, shit. Dani’s really pissed,_ Jamie thought. 

Courtney was not backing down. “Hmmm. Funny. She never mentioned you,” she said, looking Dani up and down. “I can see why now. In fact, she was just about to leave with me. I definitely had her permission. So, you can probably go now.” Her tone was dismissive and she waved her hand as if to shoo Dani away.

It was Jamie’s turn to get pissed. She stood up and yelled, “You’re a fucking liar and she’s fucking beautiful! Tell her the truth about what I said!” 

“Awfully defensive for someone so ‘innocent,’ aren’t we?” Courtney said, making air quotes and savoring the drama she was creating.

Jamie sat back down and looked up at Dani. “Dani, she’s lying,” she said desperately.

Dani softened when she looked at Jamie, the panic clear in Jamie’s eyes. Dani rubbed her back. “I know that, baby.”

_She knows. She believes me._ The faith Dani showed in Jamie brought tears to her eyes and she blinked rapidly to keep them from falling. She clung to Dani tighter, throwing her other arm around Dani’s stomach. Dani covered Jamie’s hand with her own, knowing that Jamie needed the reassurance. She rubbed her thumb over the back of Jamie’s hand, trying to convey to her that it was all okay. It hurt Dani to see her girlfriend so visibly upset. She would take care of Jamie, but first she needed to address the problem sitting in front of them. Dani turned her attention back to Courtney, who at this point, just seemed desperate to ruin things for Jamie and Dani purely out of spite. She was clearly not taking Jamie’s rejection well.

Dani spoke firmly and slowly, with a tone that was not to be argued with. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You are going to get up and leave. You are never going to speak to either one of us again. And you are certainly never going to touch Jamie again. In fact, you’re not going to touch anyone again without their permission. Are we clear?” Dani raised her eyebrow, awaiting Courtney’s response.

Courtney looked sufficiently scared of Dani now, but was not going to go completely quietly. “Yeah, whatever. She’s not worth the effort anyway.” She got off the stool and walked away, muttering “bitch” to Dani under her breath as she left.

Jamie started to get up. “I’m not going to let her speak to you like that!”

Dani held her gently in place. “Let her go,” she whispered in Jamie’s ear. “She doesn’t matter.”

Jamie looked up at Dani. “I’m so sorry, Dani. I hope you know I would _never_ cheat on you. I know what it must have looked like and…”

“Shhh,” Dani said, cutting her off and placing a quick kiss to the side of her head. “Jamie, I know you would never. I trust you. It’s not even a question. Do you think I couldn’t see how uncomfortable you were? I’m just sorry I didn’t get here sooner. When she touched you though, I have to admit that I saw red. I’m so sorry that happened to you, baby.”

“Thank you for believing me, Dani. I’m not used to that.”

Lou interrupted them. “Two drinks for my two favorite ladies!”

“What the hell took you so long?” Jamie said, eagerly taking the long awaited drinks.

“Sorry, love, didn’t mean to leave you in such a bad spot.” Lou then turned to Dani. “I heard the whole thing while I was with the next customer over. Your girlfriend told her to fuck off as many ways as she could. You should know that. You were all she talked about. Drink’s are on the house tonight,” he said, winking as he walked away.

Jamie breathed a huge sigh of relief, her body finally relaxing. “Should we take these drinks back to our booth then?”

“Yeah, we definitely should,” Dani agreed.

Jamie held both of their drinks as they walked, with Dani’s hand on the small of her back, guiding her through the crowd.

When they sat back down, Jamie downed her drink. Dani watched her, deep in thought, sipping on her own.

“Jamie? Are you okay?”

“The whole thing gave me quite a scare, if I’m being honest.”

“But why?”

Jamie paused for a moment before answering. “I was just so scared you would believe her and this would all be over. And my heart started breaking just thinking about it. I guess I panicked.”

“Oh, Jamie,” Dani said softly, reaching across the table and taking Jamie’s hand, covering it with both of her’s and not caring who saw. “I _trust_ you. It would never cross my mind that you would be disloyal to me. And it breaks my heart that you think I would be so easily swayed. Did you think I wouldn’t truly believe your story until Lou verified it? You were only relieved when he vouched for you. Don’t think I didn’t notice that.”

“Yeah, I mean, I was definitely thankful to have a witness,” Jamie confessed.

“But you didn’t need one, Jamie, that’s what I’m saying. Your word is the only one that matters to me.”

Jamie smiled as her eyes welled with tears. “I’m not used to people just believing me,” she said softly.

“I am so sorry that that has been your experience, baby, but please know that I will _always_ believe you, okay? Without question. Just like you have always believed me, even in the beginning, even when you didn’t know me well yet. I told you I was seeing my dead boyfriend and you just believed me. And it was one of the greatest gifts you could have given me.”

Jamie smiled and nodded slowly, taking the words to heart. “Okay. Thank you, Dani.”

They were quiet for a moment as Dani finished her drink. Jamie broke the silence. “You know, you were proper scary, Dani.”

“Oh yeah?” Dani asked, pride creeping into her voice. “Well, I guess I just don’t take kindly to people disrespecting my favorite person. I guess I used my teacher voice,” Dani mused, reflecting back on what she had said.

“Very effective. And, a bit of a turn on, I might add. At least it was once I knew it wasn’t directed at me.”

They both laughed. “Good to know,” Dani said.

“Thanks for saving me though.”

“Anytime,” Dani said gently, “You’ve certainly done the same for me.”

Another moment of comfortable silence passed between as they both thought about the evening. Dani grew serious again, a thought occurring to her.

“Let me ask you one other thing. Did you see the guy who hit on me?”

“Yeah, I definitely saw that.”

“And did it worry you or make you jealous in any way?” Dani asked.

“No,” Jamie said, knowing where this was going. “Annoyed? Yes. But worried? No.”

“And why was that, Jamie?”

“Aside from the fact that you aren’t into men?” Jamie teased.

Dani gave her a playful warning look. “Yes, aside from that. You know that’s not what I’m getting at.”

“Because I trust you,” Jamie said, without hesitation. “I know you love me and would never do anything to hurt me.”

“Exactly,” Dani said, “So please believe that I feel the same way about you, that I am secure in your love for me and I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

Jamie smiled softly. “It’s not easy for me, you know, to believe I’m worth someone’s trust and loyalty. But I do believe you, Dani. Sometimes I think you’re the only thing I know to be true. Thank you, for everything tonight.”

“What do you say about thanking me properly when we get home?” Dani asked mischievously, a twinkle in her eyes.

Jamie quirked her eyebrow, liking where this was going. “Yeah, I think I might have a few ideas for just how exactly I can express my love and gratitude to you tonight,” she said smirking.

Dani giggled, eager to discover what Jamie had in mind. “Then take me home, Jamie.”

They walked out of the bar hand in hand and began walking home. After a few blocks, the streets were quiet and deserted, so Dani decided to be bold. She stopped and pulled Jamie in for a kiss under the moonlight, surprising her with the gesture. Dani kissed her deeply. It was a kiss of love, of trust, of belief, and protection. It was a _forever_ kiss.

When they finally came up for air, Jamie was stunned, but smiling. “What was that for, Poppins? I mean, not that I’m complaining.”

“I’m just glad that I am the only person who gets to know you this way, that’s all. You have my heart, Jamie, and I know it’s so safe with you.”

“I feel the same, Dani. I feel exactly the same. And I’m so damn lucky to be with you.”

This time it was Jamie’s turn to kiss Dani and she poured everything she had into it. All of her gratitude and love and trust. She then rested her forehead against Dani’s.

“We should finish this at home, yeah?” Jamie asked, breathing hard.

“Yeah, because if you kiss me like that out here again, I’m afraid we’re going to scandalize the neighborhood.”

Jamie chuckled, “If I recall, it wouldn’t be the first time you tried to scandalize a village.”

“Hey! There was nothing wrong with that dress! If anything, _your’s_ was the scandalous one!”

Dani playfully smacked Jamie’s arm and earned a laugh from the brunette. She then slid her arm through Jamie’s, both of them smiling. And so they walked home, arm in arm, even more in love than they were before.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one shot! Please let me know what you thought in the comments. Those mean the world to me! :)
> 
> Also, I have created a tumblr associated with my AO3 account. I’d love to chat with you all! Please feel free to stop by and say hey, ask a question, or suggest a prompt. You can find me at i-am-skairipa-100


End file.
